All is fare in love and war
by LoserlovE360
Summary: Chapter six is edited so check it out. Lothing that's the only word that comes to my minde when I think of him. The extendible jerk has a way of getting under my skin everyday. But enought obout that spoiled brat. My name is Adriana, and this is my story.
1. Chapter 1

-1I've hated him since the beginning of school. His cocky attitude, his harsh comments and his bulling ways. There was no other word to describe the way I felt towards the extendible boy, I hated him with every fiber in my body. He was everything that I stood against, and it made me hate him even more.

It started in Power Placement in our freshman year. He strode into the room like he was some big shot. I couldn't help but role my eyes. Boomer started picking on what he thought would be the weakest and most likely to be a sidekick. And naturally he picked me first. Now I can understand this being that at the time I was barely 4'9 and extremely scrawny but still that man shouldn't judge you on your looks. "Well what do you have for me mini Peace?" I rolled my eyes at the overly judgmental man and did nothing "I'm talking to you small fry" I could hear muttering all around me but I tuned it out. Suddenly I looked at him and he was knocked off the stage. He got back up and brushed himself off. "What was that?" He asked me slightly shocked "I'm a telekinesis person" I told him in a tone that said he was a total retard. "It means that I can move things with my mind" I said after a long pause "I know what it means. I'm just shocked is all, I haven't seen one since your mother was alive." I glared at the man "Will you just place me already" I said in a gruff tone. "Hero" he said grudgingly

I walk down as another gets called person after person and still cocky boy hadn't bin called. I laughed quietly to my self as I saw that he was visibly getting annoyed. Finely he was called and t my surprise he didn't wait to get to the stage to power up. Boomer was impressed as he did some stretched out flippy things. I shook my head in disgust '_show off_ 'I thought.

That's how it began. After that he started to pick on the side kicks and every time I saw him do so I busted his ass. Such as the situation at the moment. "Stretch" I shouted out over the crowd. He looked over at me and smiled "Oh Speed look who decided to grace us with her presence." The goon that was standing next to him and smiled as well "Oh Shorty It's so nice to see you today. Where have you bin?" The lug asked in an overly cheerful sarcastic voice. "Let him go" I said in a venomous tone that would scare most people half to death. What can I say we Peace people can be very foreboding "All right Shorty, just for you." And with that a kid came falling threw the air. In my shock I caught him mid air and _softly_ put him on the ground. "You ASS" I shouted "You could have killed him" Lash had an amused look on his face when he replied "Are you telling me that you would actually let some one get killed? Wow I'm shocked."

No one had ever seen a more deadly looking person than me at that time and place, and I'm willing to bet that none of them ever wanted to again. I looked up at him and locked eyes with him "Listen Lash" my voice was matching eyes, piercing and menacing "You ever, and I do mean ever suggest that I would just stand around as some one gets hurt again and I will hurt you so bad that you'll need a new body just to survive. Got it?" That ass just smiled "Sure Adriana" he said with a laugh "What ever you say"


	2. Chapter 2

-1

**I don't own so ya. Warren may be slightly OOC but this is his sister he loves her. Also I may not be able to update like every day like I want to because I'm in my school's play and we have rehearsals till late and all. But if I don't get one up during the week I'll post two one the weekends. Deal? **

I stormed inside the brightly lit building and to my locker. I opened the lock with my mind to mad to do it manually and shoved my books in to it. Taking what I what I needed for my first three classes. I slammed my locker shut. "You ok?" I herd a gruff voice comment next to me. I look over to see my brother leaning against the green metal lockers with a hint of a smile in his eyes. "Shut it Warren" I growled starting to walk away. He fallowed me to the library where Mrs. Hunter smiled her sweet old lady smile at me, the only genuine smile I hade received that day. "I saw what happened out there" he said still fallowing me "And?" I questioned "And I'm proud of you, not many care what happens to others here." I paused a second then continued at the pace I was before "Well I'm not like every one at this flippin school now am I?"

Warren sighed. Ever since his sophomore year here he had changed. Thanks to Will Stronghold. "Your getting more like me every day" I locked eyes with the older boy I call my brother and smiled a small smile. "Well that's what happens to people who live with you" He shoved me playfully "What I'm saying is that's Lash, he's an ass. He just acts that way to get a rise out of you." I sighed and as so the bell rang. "I have to go" Was all I said as I retreated out the door. I faintly herd him call out after me "Don't kill anyone" I rolled my eyes and muttered under my breath. I walked into Mad Sci class and take a seat. I glance at The teacher as I walk in. _That's strange_ I thought _we have a sub. _I half listened as she babbled on about her self when she said something that caught my attention "You will be working on partners on this project" she said in her scratchy voice. "This says that you are to build a shrink ray by Friday. So grab a partner and get started." It was a mad house of people trying to get the partners that they wanted. I felt a tap on my shoulder and turned to see who it was. I smiled when I saw that Matt, one of my best friends and a person who works in Uncle Bob's Mechanics with me, was standing there with a puppy dog look on his face. "Sit down you big lug" I laughed at him. His blue eyes twinkled as he plopped on the uncomfortable stool. (ha ha you thought that it would be Lash didn't you don't worry he comes in later) The lady looked at us with a smile on her face. _That is so fake_ I thought. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. The small woman (who was still taller then me) hobbled over to the door and opened it. I was searching threw my bag when Matt tapped me on the shoulder. There was some kid standing in the doorway with a paper in his hand. "Is there an Adriana in this class?" The lady asked "Ya. . . Why?" I said suspicious "Well your to report to the office. I guess the councilors wants to speak with you." "About what?" I asked still curious. "Oh I don't know, just go"

I sighed as I gathered my things giving Matt a apology under my breath. I then slip out the door in my usual quiet way. I walk down the hall by my self slightly unnerved. Even in Sky High where every thing is bright and happy all the time it is still creepy to walk the halls alone. I get to the councilors door and knock softly waiting for a reply. "Come in" Said a burly voice from the other side of the hard oak door. I pushed it open with some difficulty but managed. At a desk sat a man with dark hair that was starting to gray at the temples and a goatee and kind but hard eyes. In front of him sat Lash kicked back in a reclining position with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head. They both looked at me as I entered. "Please sit down" said the man and I did so curiously. If this was about the fights then I was going to explode. I mean they weren't my fault. So I was trying to protect the innocent. Wasn't what this school was all about? As these thoughts ran threw my head the man started to talk. "Hello Adriana, I don't think we've met. My name is Mr. Douglas. Now I'm going to get right to the point here. Lash is failing every single one of his classes. Now I know that the two of you don't get along but Adriana, your at the top of the class. So I was thinking that you could be his tutor. I know that you have things you would rather do than helping someone you don't like do there homework, but I have a proposition for you" By the time he finished I was stunned. Did he rely think that we would be able to stay in the same room together with out killing one another? I over at Lash threw the corner of my eye. He looked like he was ready to die. I laughed quietly to myself, then the next words said caught my attention. "I'll write you any recommendation that you want for college and even talk to my buddies in the scholarship program. Sound like a deal?" I thought for a moment. I hade bin planning on graduating early and the recommendations would diffidently help not to mention the money for college. I answered hesitantly "I. . . I'll do it." Mr. Douglas looked pleased "Grate you two can work out the plans and such. You will report to me weakly and I want to see progress." The last part was said to Lash. I nodded my head and walked out the door.

"Don't think that just 'cause your _tutoring_ me now makes you better than me. Because your not, you know. Every one thinks that your little Miss perfect, but I see threw you" Said a cruel voice behind me. I turned around to see Lash with his arms crossed. I looked him in his hard brown eye. "Listen to me and listen well you arrogant villain to be. I have always bin better than you, do you wanna know why? Because I don't go around torturing people who can't help them selves. No you see you may be king jock or the tough guy on campus, but look around. Can you tell me that your truly happy? That you can look at your self in the mirror and look your self in the eyes? No I don't think that you can. Never say any thing like that to me again" I turned to leave when I was about five feet away I said "I'm free every Thursday from 3 to 6. Meet me in the library if you actually care. And don't say crap about my grades. I work my ass off for them." With that I left a very disgruntled teenage boy standing in a brightly lit room thinking about what I said.


	3. Chapter 3

-1**Here you go loves. This one was slightly rushed it's in Lash POV. **

**I only own Adriana so ya.**

There she sits across from me with her pen in hand writing something that doesn't rely matter. The little goody good. I hope she gets a F in every one of her classes. Like that would ever happen though. People like her don't get anything less than a B. People like her are perfect. Every one loves them because there _nice_. When has being nice ever gotten you far in life. You know the saying 'Nice guys finish last' well it's true. She's going to go around saving everyone and end up killing her self. Then I'm going to go to her funeral and laugh. Ya you herd me I'm going to laugh so hard there going to have to take me to the hospital for a busted side.

She makes me sick. She is every ware. When I'm giving them little sidekicks what they deserve she's there, when I'm starting something in the caf, and now she's teaching me simple math. People like her should rot in hell for being so perfect. And don't even get me started on her brother. Mr. King of the school himself. He thinks he's so cool for getting me locked up. Well he had another thing coming. I'm back.

I sighed in frustration and two green little eyes looked at me. "Need some help?" She asked quietly. That shocked me. I've never herd her voice in a quiet tone before. The only time I ever herd her speak was when she was yelling at me. "Not from you" I said harshly, maybe to harshly. She looked at me with curious eyes and said "Look Lash what I said on Monday, I'm sorry ok. I didn't mean it. You just rely pissed me off with the things that you said." with that she looked down and started to write again. I blinked once, then once more. Adriana Peace actually apologized to me. I looked down at the pointless Math problems that was assigned to me last week and I still had yet to do them and sighed. She looked up again and this time she placed one of her tiny pail hands across the table and read the assignment. "You sure you don't need help?" I grudgingly answered a yes. With that she began a very long explanation on how to get the x and y value.

3 hours later

"And then you just add all the same exponent's and you have your answer" She said looking at me hopefully. The scary thing is I actually understood her. She explained that so much better than Mrs. Colms ever did. "Wow I get it" I muttered. A small smile appeared on her soft pink lips. Just at that moment an extremely heavy hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned and looked to see Mr. king in the flesh. "Adriana It's past 6 we need to go" He growled "All right Warren" She said as she stood up and gathered her things. "If you have any problems with anything else this is my number." She said writing it on my which she had stretched out so it would reach. She slung her bag over her shoulder and turned to her hot head brother. "Ok lets go" She said in her innocent tone that I had come to know in the last three hours. "Hold up I gotta get a book for one of my classes" She looked at him suspiciously but went on ahead of him. Warren then turned to me. "Listen chump I don't care if you are as dumb as a rock and are failing all of your classes. Any thing happens to my sister and I will make sure that you pay. I don't know what the hell was going threw there heads in the parole board when they let you go, but in my mind you still belong there." he placed his hands on the table which started to smoke. How the two were related I will never know. Adriana must take after her mother because she sure as hell wasn't like her dad. "Got it?" He asked in a threatening tone "Like the flu" I replied in the same tone. As he walked away I called out "Just to let you know, even if I pick on her and tease her, I would never hurt her. That was your fathers job, wasn't it? By the way he said hi" with that he left with out a word


	4. Chapter 4

-1**Hey guys sorry for the wait. My school play just had it's opening night and it was crazy. Love you guys and Summerlover1 Thank you so much for the messages.**

**Disclaimer I do not own any of the original characters of sky high. Only the ones I create. **

I throw my keys on the work bench and get changed into a black tank and some coveralls, not bothering to zip up the zipper. I stuffed a black handkerchief in my back pocket and put another one in my hair to keep it out of my eyes. Changing my shoes to my work boots I walk out to the shop. Instantly I hear "Yo Skittle, we need ya." I look over all the sparks and car parts to see Matt under the hood of a silver 1996 camaro, with what looked like a very aggravated Larry.

Larry is the type of guy that knows everything about everything. You would never guess it though looking at him. I mean he has the baby blue eyes and the sandy blonde hair. Total Barbie boy. He was leaning over the open hood and I could see the perplexed look on his face threw all the sweat and oil. I reach the extravagant car and asked "What's up guys?" They looked at me with a look of plea. "I know that this isn't your car and all but I can't figure out what is wrong with it." Matt said "And I can't think of anything either, So we were wondering that maybe, just maybe you would look for us. I mean maybe you'll be able to see something that we can't." I sighed and looked over all the parts. I looked at them with an expectant look and they moved instantly. I inspected every part till I reached the carburetor. The cylinders were clogged and air wasn't getting threw. "It needs a new carburetor" I told them softly. Larry looked at me shocked "I swear I checked it." he told me "Come here" I told him. He grudgingly walked over and I showed him the problem area. He blushed "Thanks Skittle. I owe you one" I smiled and walked over to the 2007 Toyota Camry that had a broken exhaust pipe and the gas tank was cracked.

It was well after 9 when I herd my name called. I had finished Mrs. Johnson's car and moved on to a sweet silver Lexus that needed to be converted to an automatic because the guys wife couldn't drive a stick. I looked up and saw Matt. "Your still here?" He asked me. It's11:45 you've bin here over 7 hours. Go home" I wiped some sweat off of my face leaving an oil smudge in it's place. "I will don't worry"

"Your going home now" Said a voice in the doorway. There Warren stood with his arms crossed looking very angry. I looked down. "Hi Warren" I said in a quiet tone. "Get your things you are going home now. It's a school night and you are not going to be falling asleep in class do you hear me" I nodded and went to clock out. I walked back out with my bag "I'm ready let's go" I said not looking up. Just then my stomach growled and Warren sighed "Did you take a brake to eat today?" He asked me, his voice softer. "No" I told him hesitantly. "Adriana you need to learn that it's ok to take brakes every now and then." "I know it's just that get so caught up in car world that I lose track of the real world." I sighed in unison with my brother. My green eyes met his brown eyes and he smiled. "Come on kid let's get you something to eat that way you don't get any smaller than you already are" I looked up at him shocked. He was one of the few people that actually spoke about my height and lived. I look up over to Matt "You wanna come?" I asked him ignoring the glare Warren was giving me. "No thanks I got class tomorrow and not all of us can sleep threw the class and still get an A. Night Skittle."

I grimaced at the name. It had bin given to me because I am the smallest and the only girl to work there in over 20 years. I guess that it just stuck. I walk in with my bag when some one shouted "Yo skittle this aint a place for little girls" The manager walked in and told them to be nice to me and ever since these old guys have bin like my family.

I walk to my car as warren walked with me. I go to the driver side and he blocks my way. "What do you think your doing. It's way to late for you to drive. Now go" I grumbled under my breath but went. When Warren told you to do something you did it. He did his best. I know it's hard for him he had to raise me ever since I was 7. Be both the father and the brother. I don't really remember what happened after that being that I fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

-1Another one

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters **

**Authors note I love you all I want nothing more than all of you to know that. And I love constructive criticism. But please be polite when you are giving it. No one is perfect. Now this doesn't mean don't give it I'm just saying to be nice. **

**Thanks LoserlovE**

The next day at school started as usual. I get there, yell at stretch boy for picking on some little kid, go to class, yell at stretch for being an ass, go to my locker, yell at Warren for being over protective, go to class, Shuffle my way to the locker room, run a million laps for smart mouthing to Coach Boomer and go to lunch. By the time I get to my table with some fries and a green tea I am already rubbing my eyes from exhaustion. Maybe Warren was right, that long night wasn't a good idea. Thank god it was Friday. I sighed as someone sat down. I looked up to see Matt looking at me worried. "You ok munchkin?" He asked his blue eyes hinting his concern. "just a long night. Why aint you tired?" I asked him "simple" he replied as though it were obvious " I sleep in class. You don't" I laugh quietly to myself.

It just accrued to me that I never really told you about Matt. Well he is like the brother that I never wanted. We met in grade school and hit it off instantly. Then we found out about each others powers. See he is a shape shifter. I was there when he first started to get his powers. It was funny as hell watching part of him turn into a plant as the other turned into a fish. Anyway, he is extremely carefree. Yet extremely smart. He often jokes about his grades but he dose well. Almost all B's with only one or two C's.

At that moment I herd an annoying laugh come from the other side of the Caf. I look over to see Lash and Speed laughing at some tiny freshman. I growled under my breath and stood up. Matt put a hand on my arm. "Adriana your not super girl let it go" I shook my head "I can't Matt. If I let it go on then he will never stop" With that I made my way across the brightly lit room. With each step my temper rose slightly more. I was now in hearing range of the two "What's so important about this bag, huu?" said Speed snatching a young boys bag off his back. Every time the boy made a grab for it Speed would dart to the other side. I often wondered how he could be that fat with supper speed as his power. On the irony of genetics . Then He handed it to Lash and with his oh so _amazing _ strechibility held the bag over his head about 15 feet. I couldn't take much more of this so I shouted "Hay rubber band drop the bag and no one will get hurt"

Lash and Speed looked over at me and laughed "What took you so long Shorty, we thought that Erick blew you off the school again." I growled under my breath. Last year Erick Hernandez was having a bad day and accidentally made a storm and blew me off the building. I was ok, Will caught me and all, but they never let me live it down. "Oh Lash do you really question your sexuality so bad that you have to pick on others. We all know there is something going on between you and Speed. There is no need in denying it." Everything seemed to stop.

The look on there faces were priceless. There mouths were slightly open and in shock Lash had dropped the kids bag. Angrily he walked up to me "You'll regret this one Peace" and with that him and his significant other ran out of the room. I couldn't help but laugh. A hand touched my shoulder and I looked up to meet the hazel eyes of Matt. He gave me that you-took-it-to-far look and I replied "He deserved it. He brought up Erick." Matt rolled his eyes and handed me the remainder of my lunch. "I think you should get something else Adri" He told me. I looked at him confused "Well it's just that you are so tiny and all that -" I cut him off "I am not tiny, I am. . . vertically challenged." I told him stubbornly. He rolled his eyes "All I'm saying is that you are too thin you should eat a little more." "I eat! Hell it's not my fault that genetics is a bitch and gave me the crappy end of the stick." And with that I stormed out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

-1**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters **

**Authors note Listen guys sorry that that last one sucked, but I felt so bad that I hadn't gotten one out in forever that I rushed it. So I took my time on this onae and it's much better.**

I sigh as I hit the steps to the school. I didn't mean to get mad at him like I had. It just sorta happened. As I sat down on the wall that separated the concrete and the green of nature. It was peaceful out here. I felt someone sit beside me but I didn't look at them, I knew who it was. Warren.

"Hay" he said in a calm tone. I know he was there. In the Caf. "I don't wanna talk about it" I told him. Looking at him and me sitting side by side you probably wouldn't think that we were related. My hair was lighter, a more chestnut color than black. I was a good two feet smaller than him as well. In fact I looked more like my mother and Warren, well let's just say that he looks like someone else. I love the boy, really I do, but sometimes when he gets mad, he reminds me of our father. It's not his fault, I know it's not, but it still scares me. The eyes. The only thing that he doesn't have of our fathers is his eyes. He has out mothers eyes. And I, I have our fathers. Yes I know. Irony.

Not many know what happened to really put my father in jail. You see he killed our mother, in battle. He was a ruthless fighter, all or nothing. I was watching it on the news that day. They were there. Then suddenly my mother got side tracked. There was a little girl in the line of fire. She placed the girl in a safe place, but as she was concentrating on the girl he sent a ball of fire her way. By the time she looked it was too late. It hit her head on in the face. She was instantly cremated.

I remember that I was washing dishes when I saw it. I turned to the T.V. just as she was killed. The image was burned into my mind. I dropped the plate that I was cleaning, showering the floor in glass. Warren ran into the kitchen, seeing a long gash on my leg he cautiously avoided the glass and placed me on the counter. Holding a towel to my leg he asked me what was wrong. My seven year old eyes were glued to the T.V. Slowly he turned to the T.V. as well. Instantly he knew what was wrong with me. Why I didn't know that I was losing mass amount of blood. That was the moment I got my powers. Suddenly the T.V. exploded. Warren forced me to look at him, forced me to calm down. He held me rocking me. I remember it like it was yesterday. I also remember never crying.

I know that Warren often wondered about it. I absent mindedly ran a hand over the scar over my jeans. Warren was watching me knowingly. "I have to work tonight. You don't have any plans do you?" I glanced at him and shook my head no. People give him crap because of our dad, telling him that that was his future. But no, it wasn't. He was going to marry Crystal one day, and they were going to have some very strange kids. I like Crystal, she's a little girly for my taste and all but she's sweet. She's like the big sister that is your complete opposite but you love her all the same. Ya that's her.

I look over at Warren one last time before I stand up. I still only came up to his shoulder. I sigh one last time and mumbled a farewell to my brother and left him on the steps watching me go. Cautiously walking to my locker I opened it. There wasn't much inside of it other than books. There was one pic of her and Matt. He had her in a head lock and was smiling at the camera I was glaring daggers at him. Another was one of me and Warren. It was before he cut his hair and he was younger. His eyes smoldered into the lenses, yet he was smiling. I was next to him, with his hat on, smirking. It was the only time that I ever looked like him. The last picture was one of My mother. She was holding a small girl in her arms and smiling sweetly. The picture was taken three days before the accident. Other than that it was all books. I had more than most student's because I was taking four other classes along with the A.P. classes that I was already taking.

I dug around in my bag to take out the books that were in there and replace them with new ones. As I put my Mad Sci. book in my bag a hand slammed my locker shut. I look up to see the very angry eyes of the amazing boy wonder a.k.a. Lash. I opened my locker once more and got out another book. "May I help you?" I asked in a bored tone. I could hear him growling under his breath but I kept on doing what I was doing. He snapped my locker shut once more. This time I turned to look up at him. The annoyance shone in my eyes. "What" I snapped at him. He looked at me with a stare the almost burned.

"Listen I'm sorry or what ever but you have got to knock it off with all the wise cracks." He said in a harsh hiss. My eyebrows rose a little. I smiled and said "the second you knock off the torturing of the younger students and sidekicks I stop the wise cracks." "Deal" He said almost instantly. I blinked and looked at the outstretched hand. What was he playing at. I looked at the hand cautiously. No buzzer, no sharp object, nothing. Just his slightly tanned palm. I looked at his eyes warily. "I'm not going to hurt you." he said in an annoyed tone. "So do we have a deal?" He asked I looked back at the hand and grasped it wearily.

"Deal"

**R&R and tell me what you think about this one. Also, give me suggestions people.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer I own nothing but my own characters **

**AN Hay I redid the last chapter (chapter 6) so if you havn't read the revised version then go check it out. Please R&r I realy wanna know what you think of this.**

**LoserlovE360**

I had just gotten home from another endless tutoring session with Peace. Ok so maybe I was starting to get the pointless math problems and because of her I had aced my Science mid term. The only reason she's even doing this though is so she could get a damn scholarship. For her own selfish reasons. Although she dose seem to be enjoying the time with me. Not that I care or anything. I mean why would I wanna spend time with that bitch.

I sigh and light a cigarette. Leaning against a tree I inhaled the smoke, closing my eyes. Damn that girl got under my skin. How is she can be a total book worm and have people still love her? I mean your supposed to hate the nerd. But nnnnoooo she has to be all goody goody. I'll never forget the way Burk looked at her the other day. It almost made me sick. He thinks that he's all bad cuz' he can change forms. Well guess what buddy your not.

What dose she even see in the guy anyway? I exhale slowly. Not that I'm jealous or anything. There is nothing to be jealous about. I'm better looking and I'm better at save the citizen than he will ever hope to be. But the way that she looks at him, the way she'll give him a hug at the end of the day before they get on there different busses, the way he is always with her. I mean come on if any other guy was to even look at her wrong he jumps down your thought.

I start to walk down the street and take another puff. A little girl walking past me started to cough. I rolled my eyes and kept walking. Thinking back to earlier that week at the library. She looked up at me with those green eyes and smiled. It was a sweet smile but didn't reach her eyes. Not like the ones she gives to _Matt_. I sat down across from her. She asks me if I need any help with anything. I didn't wanna say anything, I don't want her to know that I'm dumber than a rock. But I mention that I got Math and instantly my book floats onto the table along with paper and a pencil. I look at her and I see her pupils dilated. The second they were on the flat surface they went back to normal. I had never bin this close to her when she used her power. I had often bin getting myself for a blow that would knock me off my feet and back about 50 yards. I will admit that for someone so small, she had power. Her eyes darted across the paper and instantly she launched into explaining the very thing that no one else could teach me. After that we went over Mad Science and Heroes of History. I was amazed at some of the things that I learned.

Then he came in. Burk strutted up to the table and placed his callused hands over her beauti- I mean eyes. He leaned down by her ear and whispered something. Instantly the water bottle that sat innocently on the table was poured over his head. I watched the two. I swear he makes me sick. Instantly he shot back and she turned around and laughed. "Well that's what you get for being an ass." I sat there in shock for two reasons. One that she let him get away with that and two that she cussed. Even when she was yelling at me for picking on the freshies she never cussed. "Ha ha. Adri it's after 7. Warren told me to come and drag your smart ass home." That's when he looked at me. His eyes instantly narrowed. He didn't like me much, much how I hated everything about him. Peace stood and gathered her things. She started talking but I didn't listen. I was to busy staring down the ass that was in front of me. She then turned to Matt and laughed.

"I'm ready to go." She then turned to me "Don't forget next week." and with that her and Burk left. I was alone, like always. I carelessly throw my crap in my bag. Thing had bin so different since I got out of jail. The way people looked at me. How Wonder Brat always had his eye on me. It got annoying.

Now here I am running arions for my oh so loving mother. "Hay Lash, will you do me a favor? I have to go to work today. Will you pick up the car from the mechanics? Your father got in a fender bender yesterday and I had to get it fixed."

"Ya sure what ever." I muttered not really paying attention to her. "Grate, The money is on the counter and it should be ready around 3" that's what she said before scurrying out the door. By the time three o'clock rolled around I had nothing better to do so I decided to go down there.

And here I am. Staring up at this gray building where you can see the sparks flying. I put out my cig and walked in. There was some old geezer standing at the counter. "Hay I'm here to pick up my Car" I had to shout over all the noise in the place. "Do you have the slip?" He said just as loud. I dug around in one pocket, then the other where I finally found it and handed it to him. He looked at it looked at me the looked at the paper again. "Shorty should be bringing it out any minute now. If you wanna take a seat" he said pointing to a chair by the door "and wait go on a head." with that he went back to his auto trader.

I figured there wasn't anything better to do so I sat, and sat, and sat. Finally I saw my mom's black BMW driving my way. It stopped about twenty feet away from me. I saw some short guy get out of the car and adjust his hat and make his way to the old man. It looked like they were arguing from over here. So being that I didn't wanna sit on my ass all day I made my way over there.

The closer I got the better I could here. "Mike you are so lucky that I came in today. My brother almost murdered me the other night because you wouldn't let me go till I finished that car. Do you know how hard it is to replace an engine?" The guy I guess to be Mike rolled his eyes "Don't worry about it Skittle, I have it all taken care of. Besides you're my best mechanic. I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

Just then I got to the kid. He couldn't be older than 14 judging by his height. The bill of his hat was facing the back of his head and from what I could tell he had hair like a girl. It was long even for me. Reaching just over his shoulders and was a lighter brown color. He was scrawny too. He was warring one of them jumpsuit things but wasn't wearing the top, it hung uselessly around his waist. The shirt that he chose was a simple undershirt. It must get hot in that shop. Just then he turned around and that's when I almost died of shock. He wasn't a he at all. He was a she and that she was Peace. "Hay here's your car and your keys." She said once she turned around. Peace looked up at me and did a small smile, but I could tell she was annoyed. "Hi Lash. How are you?"

I was still a little in shock but I managed to say "good you?" That's when I really looked at her. Man that girl is hot. The undershirt she wore gave a lot to look at. Her arms and from what I could see her chest had a light coat of sweat that glimmered in the lights of the sparks. On her cheek there was a streak of oil where it looked like she had rubbed away some sweat. She had on no makeup, not that she ever did, and her cheeks were red from the heat under all that grease. She smiled one more time then turned back to Mike. "I better get one killer bonus this month Mike. With all the extra hours I've bin putting in here." He laughed at her and she glared at him.

"Um I guess I'll see you around" I told her still unconfortable "Ya I'll see ya" With that she went back to the back, where she disappeared in a cloud of sparks and a whirl wind of noise.


End file.
